


Unfinished Business

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Biting, Bottom!Zarkon, Break up sex, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Omega!Zarkon, Soft sex, double fish dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He’d come back for something but not what he intended for.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood for these two and though I’d mix in a bit of emotional angst with smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally writing on my tumblr blog sinfultrails

This was not what he’d been planning when he’d come back to th…his room. 

The tension in the air had been almost as thick as the pressure of the abyssal depths was heavy on Nalquod. It hung over them both, making it almost hard to move, let alone breathe.

His original purpose was just to pick up some things. Small things. Little things that had made them happy….  
There’s a lot of things tied to this moment, memories, words left unsaid, yet all the two could do was stare at each other for a moment.

It was the last thing he remembered before this.

“Haaa…haaa…mmm…..!”

Zarkon beneath him with hands gripping his head as he’d pulled some of the armor down for more access to his throat.

Everything between that moment of tense atmosphere to this was a blur of motion. 

He could taste the need in each kiss, a need, a flaming desire that needed to run its course before being put out. Blaytz swallowed the noises his former lover made, before burying his face in his neck.

He listened to each soft breath, each gasp as those strong legs cradle his hips as the nalquodian grinds against him. 

“Zar….”

“Mmmmm….” Zarkon didn’t look at him.

He paused a moment and looked up at him, “Zar…?”

A hand covers his mouth as the Emperor looks away from him, “No….no talking….just…please…”

Blaytz blinked….then his ears lowered before he kissed over the galra’s palm softly, a twinge of bittersweetness at the familiarity of the gesture….he kissed up over the wrist as he felt the hand on his head gently stroke over his fins as he reached his free hand down to undo the zipper to the wanton slit. He could feel how wet it was before he’d opened it. 

He groped over the folds, feeling the slick as he moved in for a kiss before moving to shimmy his own pants low enough so his cocks would slip freely from their hold.

Blaytz gently held the nape of Zarkon’s neck and held his head against as he leaned in and gave a slight bite over the tender flesh as he slowly pushed into him. He pants softly and moaned as the arms around his neck tighten their hold at the soft heat that surrounds him.

He swallows down a wave of bitterness that scratched at him at how much he would miss this. Miss holding him, miss showing how much he means to him, how happy they used to make each other.

It made the leader of Nalquod bite down just a touch harder and earn a sharp cry from the one who was causing this storm of bitterness to swell…

_Why….why does it have to be over?  
_

_Why can’t you just…  
_

_Do you still…?_

So many questions yet he couldn’t bare to speak them, let alone finish them as the Emperor had his face turned away with a lightly bleeding love bite on his throat as he moans quietly.

Blaytz grits his teeth and dig his nails into the couch as he begins to thrust into him growling. He felt something warm and wet burning behind his eyes as he squeezed them shut and ignore how thick his throat was becoming.

_I still…  
_

_I want….  
_

_Stars I’m so sorry…._

He felt Zarkon’s hands grip on to his vest, how the claws dig in, and he bows his head down. If he didn’t know better he swore the Emperor was trembling and there was a slight tremor to his jaw before Blaytz moved into kissing him deeply against.

Rougher. Wanton.

“Nnnnnghhh…haaah….” he broke the kiss as those heels dig sharply into his lower back as the Galra arched harshly

_I don’t want to let you go_ ….

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and lowered his ears.

_There’s so much I have to share….so much I haven’t said_ ….

Blaytz felt the bitterness spreading like a briar of thorns that was growing slowly and wrapping around him.

_So much unfinished…._

It stabs into him sharply the harder he thrusts into Zarkon, causing the couch to shift under them.

_At least……._

_At least I can finish with this…._


End file.
